Daughter of the sun
by Hanzz96
Summary: Follow the life of Elliot Wit a daughter of Apollo from the time she discovers that she's a half-blood to when she realizes her true destiny . Set after TLO
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Follow the life of Elliot Wit a daughter of Apollo from the time she discovers that she's a demi god to when she faces her destiny in the next great battle against a new and powerful enemy who is hell bent on destroying the gods and taking over the Western Civilisation.

Chapter one

Elliot POV

_Run, Run, Run, just keep going_I thought to myself as my ruined sneakers sank into the wet forest floor below me. I still couldn't quite figure out how a nice normal hike had ended up with a giant dog chasing me through the woods that surrounded the small country town where I lived with my mum. One minute I was walking along the trail, admiring the scenery like I often did to clear my mind and the next I heard a rustling sound in the bush and something big, black and doglike jumped at me and needless to say my first instinct was to run for my life. Maybe next time I would stay home and watch T.V like a normal kid…that is if there is a next time.

I had gotten so caught up thinking about how I'd gotten into this situation that I didn't pay any attention to my footing which is kind of important when you're running through a forest and tripped on a tree root sicking out of the ground. I fell face first into the mud but that was the least of my problems, the major one being the giant back dog that looked as if it were about to pounce on top of me. Fear flooded through me as I realised that not only was I going to die but I hadn't told anyone where I had gone, how long would it take them to fine me? Would the dog leave enough of me for them to find anything? I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the pain that I knew was about to come, except it never came. Just as I thought the dog was going to land on me I heard a _whoosh_ of air and an angry growl, followed by a thunderous _thump_ that could only be the dog hitting the ground.

I opened my eyes slightly and found that the dog was gone the only thing left in its place was a pile of golden dust covering the grassy, muddy ground and a silver arrow. I was too stunned to move or even think for a few moments until I heard a noise coming from the trees. I immediately shot up to my feet and looked around thinking that it could be another dog but instead of a dogs giant back form the shadowy figure of a girl appeared who judging by height would be about my age. The girl walked closer and I could see her clearly in the moonlight she was indeed about my age twelve or maybe thirteen, she has pale skin, had auburn hair and piercing silver eyes. There was something strange about the girl besides the fact that she appeared out of nowhere when the thing that was about to eat me disappeared, she carried herself with a certain grace that you wouldn't expect from someone so young, she also radiated power literally she has a slight silver glow. However I suddenly realised something even stranger behind the girl about two dozen shadows appeared and also waked towards me, but always stayed behind the girl in front. I noticed they were also girls all in their early teens.

The girl in front who appeared to be the leader of the others eyed me suspiciously as if accessing if I was a threat. I shifted uncomfortably at the intensity of her glare, and was relieved when she finally looked away. That's one of my many 'quirks' as my mum calls them I hate being looked at or being the centre of attention, I much prefer being left alone to listen to my iPod or play my flute. The auburn haired girl turned to her companions and said in a loud clear voice that rang through the forest "Set up camp I shall speak to the girl." I stared in amazement as the girls did exactly as they were told and started to set up tents, as if running around in the woods and setting up camp at a moment's notice was something they did every day.

The girl looked me up down and few times and circled me, it was weird and made me uncomfortable to say the least but I was far too scared of his group of wild girl scouts to say anything. "Do you know what the creature was?" the girl asked.

"No" I replied "Maybe a wild dog or a wolf? We should call animal control or something it could still be out there."

The girl chuckled as if the idea of the dog still being out in the forest somehow amused her "Relax child I assure you that the hell hound is dead."

_Did she just tell me to relax and call me a child what she's my age?_ I thought to myself. _And what the hell is a hell hound? These girls are obviously mental and dangerous!_

"We're not going to hurt you and you obviously don't know" The girl said, as if she could read my thoughts.

"Don't know what?" I demanded, getting frustrated and more afraid.

"What's your name?" she questioned.

"Elliot" I answered, then mentally kicked myself for telling a potential psycho my name "But you didn't answer my question."

"Well then Elliot I knew it from the second I got a good look at you, you're a child of my twin Apollo god of the sun, medicine, the arts, archery, music and prophecy. And I am Lady Artemis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hi readers! Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have been really busy will school and work. I decided to switch around the point of view for this chapter to get a little insight into what Lady Artemis is thinking. Most Chapters will be in Elliot's point of view but occasionally there will be some 3d person chapters. **

**Third person POV **

Chapter two

"You're crazy!" Eliot shouted, after a moment of stunned silence.

As she as the girl said the words Artemis heard angry whispers coming from some of her hunters behind her who were still setting up camp, but she raised a hand they instantly fell silent. Eliot had meant no disrespect she just simply didn't understand and as much as Artemis didn't want to admit it to herself she wanted to protect the girl because of how much she reminded the goddess of her twin. Artemis had known instantly from the moment she saw the girl after killing the hell hound that her father was Apollo. Her facial features very extremely similar to Apollo they had the same high cheek bones and nose, and she had his sandy blonde hair. The only thing about her appearance that wasn't like Apollo was her large brown eyes, which she must have inherited from her mother.

"I am not crazy I'm telling the truth you are a half-blood," Artemis said, calmly.

Elliot ran a hand through her hair which was clearly a nervous habit, "Gods aren't even real!"

Thunder suddenly roared above disturbing the peaceful quiet of the forest and startling the animals and Elliot, who jumped so high in surprise that some of the hunters could be heard giggling.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you my father Lord Zeus is easily offended and has quite and temper," Artemis said, slightly amused by the girl's reactions the thunder.

"Zeus the sky dude?" Eliot said, in disbelief.

"I really, really wouldn't call him the 'sky dude' "Thalia said, walking over and standing beside her goddess.

"Why not?" Eliot asked.

"Because like I said our father can be easily offended," Artemis answered.

"Our father?" Eliot repeated, looking confused.

"Yes Thalia is technically my half-sister since she is a demi-god child of Zeus," explained Artemis.

Eliot stared at Thalia looking gobsmacked "You think your father is a god too? You're all completely mental!"

"She's never going to believe you, not that you can really blame her," Thalia sighed.

Artemis nodded in agreement, trying to think of a way she could convince the girl without upsetting her too much…or incinerating her. An idea suddenly came to the goddess's mind she held out her hands in front of her and with a blinding light a silver bow appeared him them. "Believe me now?"

"T-this i-is just impossible," she stuttered.

"Nothing is impossible, now how old are you?" Artemis questioned.

"13 why?" Eliot replied.

"Because Apollo should have claimed you by now."

As if one cue a golden light appeared above Eliot's head in the shape of a lyre. "What the hell!" Elliot yelled.

"He's such a smart ass," Artemis mumbled, grumpily.

"You've been claimed," announced Thalia.

"Hail Elliot Wit daughter of the sun!" Artemis called.

Elliot started at Artemis completely lost for words there was no way this could be happening she had to be losing her mind.

"Trust me your perfectly sane," Artemis said.

"Now what do we do with her?" Thalia asked, Artemis.

"What do you mean what do you do with me?" Eliot demanded.

"Well I suppose we could escort her to camp half-blood now that the monsters have her scent returning her home is out of the question," replied Artemis, completely ignoring Elliot.

"What about the hunt?" Thalia mused.

"Yes I suppose I should offer," Artemis said.

"You know I'm standing right here!" Elliot snapped.

Artemis turned away from Thalia to look directly at Eliot, "I am offering you the chance to join my hunt but before you answer you must understand that if you join you can never return to your family, you are made immortal except if you die in battle and you must forever swear of men."

Elliot was completely dumfounded by what Artemis had just said, "Are you serious?"

"She's a goddess she tends not to joke about these things," Thalia said, dryly.

"What kind of offer is that? I can't just leave my mum to run off with you guys and I'm not going to that camp thing you mentioned either, . !"

"You can't go home," The goddess sighed, "you want to go home to be with your mother but if you go there is a large chance you'll get her killed so if you do not wish to join the hunt then your only option is camp half-blood."

Elliot inwardly flinched there was no way in hell she could let her mum get hurt because of her, no matter how much she would miss her. Which meant she had to go to this stupid camp place because being 13 forever and running around in the forest with a bunch of scary girl scouts didn't really appeal to her.

"Fine I'll go to camp," Eliot, pouted.

"I will escort you there first thing in the morning," Artemis said, "but for now you need rest I'm sure it's been an overwhelming day for you."


End file.
